Episode 43: The Black Smoke Clears (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, dark TRUNKS Saga, Episode 43 - "Black Smoke Clears" Episode Guide The epic battle between Super Saiyan 8 Goku and dark DARK TRUNKS continues. The fight is still entirely even. Goku's rage is as uncontrollable as ever, he still hasn't stopped yelling in anger. dark DARK TRUNKS continues to counter every move though. You'd think neither would ever win. But then the unthinkable happens. With a flash of light, Goku stops yelling. As the light clears, dark DARK TRUNKS uncovers his eyes with his arms and looks at Goku. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Old Kai, and Kabitokai do the same while looking into the crystal ball. "No..." Gohan says. "Way..." Goten says. "Is that..." Kabitokai asks. "A Super Saiyan..." Old Kai says. "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Vegeta yells. dark DARK TRUNKS stares in utter amazement. His red eyes extremely wide. Goku floats before him, muscles completely gone. His hair dramatically smaller. His glowing aura glyphs gone. His body runes gone. Standing before him is what appears to be Goku reverted back into his Super Saiyan 3 form, but still an adult. A bolt of lightning falls from the sky in front of Goku. "Nine..." Black Smoke Shenron says from inside his own head to himself. His hair though is a very dark blue. While his yelling is gone, you can still feel as if he's angry despite not being angry. His eyes are also still completely blank like they were when he finally got really angry and went Super Saiyan 6. Goku suddenly snaps forward, slamming into dark DARK TRUNKS before anything from him appears to move. Just a single frame of him standing and a single frame of him after the punch. dark DARK TRUNKS spits out a large amount of black blood and stumbles backwards into Goku's fist again, this time he does a single frame of gut punch into a single frame of spine punch. Black blood squirts out of his chest on the opposite side of where he got punched. Before dark DARK TRUNKS can get away, he does the single frame from a back punch to his hands on dark DARK TRUNKS' arms. Then just as quickly as he grabs his arms, another frame later has him with his arms completely outstretched, a dislocated arm in each hand and a giant cloud of black blood from the stumps to dark dark TRUNKS' shoulders. "What is going on?" Vegeta asks. "I think Goku's rage became so high that he was so angry that he circled back to completely no anger. Now without any anger, Goku is fighting at his full potential with even more power than a Super Saiyan 8," Old Kai says. "Then why is he still going berserk?" Gohan asks. "I don't know what it is, but something isn't right about all of these Super Saiyans Goku got just now in such rapid. Something tells me som other force is at work here, which is why Goku is so angry...though I don't think this is normal for a saiyan...this won't end good." Old Kai says. Black Smoke Shenron speaks again in his own mind. "Dark Regeneration." Dark shadows trail down from his stumps and form into new arms. He looks extremely exhausted. Goku quickly rips his arms off again. This conitnues for about 5 minutes. Goku ripping off limbs, dark DARK TRUNKS regenetatiing them while getting smacked around and bleeding everywhere, and then Goku ripping off another one instead. He finally tosses dark DARK TRUNKS into the air, sending him far into space. He teleports ahead of him. Charging a Full Aura Kamehameha. he then draws the entire aura of dark blue energy off his body and into his hands like a normal Kamehameha. "Full Hand..." Goku finally speaks since he went angry. His voice sounding like that of a god. dark DARK TRUNKS floats limply towards Goku. he slightly opens his eyes. Everything is going in slow motion. You see a ghost siloete suddenly appear around Goku of a giant supe muscular fully hairy and short haired creature dressed like Goku. dark DARK TRUNKS blinks and shakes his head. "Kamehame..." Goku continues his attack. He is back to normal. Everyone on Supreme Kai's planet watches breahtlessly at the finale. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yells out, firing a Full Hand Kamehameha at dark DARK TRUNKS, his eyes getting really wide as he finally gets hit. The beams sends him hurtling towards the earth, the beam bigger than any kamehameha fired before. dark DARK TRUNKS is still untouched though, staying alive for some reason. Suddenly Goku roars out again, his size suddenly increasing drastically as fur sproats over his entire body as he turns into a Super Saiyan TEN!!! dark DARK TRUNKS finally begins to fade out of view as you hear Black Smoke Shenron roaring out in immense pain, his voice fading in agony as the Full hand Kamehameha hits the earth, sending the beam halfway down to the core. There is a flash of light and the epic battle music fades. Everyone watches through the crystal ball to see Goku falling out of the sky, back in base form towards a giant lava filled crater. "Oh no! He's back in his base form! He won't be able to survive the lava like that!" Old Kai yells. Suddenly a dark figure bursts out of the lava and grabs Goku by the collar, leaving him dangling barely over the lava. "What?! No! How can dark DARK TRUNKS still be alive?!" Vegeta yells. "Wait, that's not dark DARK TRUNKS...that's..." Goten says. Suddenly the darkness and lava fades away and the camera pans up, showing that's it's... "TRUNKS!!!" Gohan yells. "Quick, grab my back," Old Kai says. Everyone quickly grabs Old Kai and closes their eyes. Trunks cringes as everyone starts yelling in his head in quick succession. "Ow, one at a time, everyone," Old Kai says tleepathically. "Trunks, you're alive!" Gohan says. "How?" Goten asks. "I don't know. Black Smoke Snenron isn't inside me anymore..." Trunks says. "...That sneaky bastard," Old Kai says. "What? Trunks asks. "You're immortal, that's how," Old Kai says, laughing a lot. "I thought Black Smoke Shenron wished for himself to be immortal," Goten says. "Nope. Black Smoke Shenron asked for 'me' to be immortal. Shenron took that as a chance to make the BODY he wa inhabitting immortal, because at the time, it was technically 'me'. When Goku uses his Full Hand Kamehameha while in Super Saiyan 10, it was so strong that he killed the souls inside dark DARK TRUNKS, too. Being immortal like his body, Trunks survived, but Blck Smoke Shenron and the dark IVE were all completely desinergrated," Old Kai says, smirking. "That's increadible! I'm so glad you're back," Gohan says. "Yeah, it's good to be back. Speaking of which, is Dende still alive? Old Kai is silent for a while before naswering. "No, dark TRUNKS killed him after the wish. The Dragonballs are dead." "Dende..." TRUNKS says. "Can you patch me over to the Elder of Namek?" Old Kai sounds confused then gets it. "Gotcha'. Right away" Moori answers. "Yes? What is it?" "Hey, Moori, it's me, Trunks." Trunks says. "Ah, Trunks, how are you?" Moori says happily. "Bad. That's why I called you. Earth is completely eradicated and everyone but me and Goku are dead. I need you to summon Porunga." Trunks says. "Right away, I have the Dragonballs with me already." Moori says. Moori summons Porunga and Old Kai patches them all with Porunga. "WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" Porunga says. "The first wish is to reconstruct Earth." Trunks says. Suddenly the destruction underneith Trunks disappears and is replaced wtih a fully revived Earth. "WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?" Porunga asks. "The second wish is to revive everyone destroyed by dark TRUNKS and everyone killed because of the battle against dark TRUNKS." Trunks says. Suddenly the halos above Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan's heads disappear. Goten and Gohan cheer. "THE ONE NAMED BARDCOK CANNOT BE REVIVED. NO POWER CAN REVIVE WHAT HSA BEEN KILLED WHILE SKILLED" Prougna says. Trunks sulks for a moment. "That's fine. We'll be able to mov on without him," Trunks says. "WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH?" Porunage asks. Trunks thinks for a moment. "Goku has yet to wake up. Since there's nothing else to wish for, could you possibly wake him up?" "THE ONE NAMED GOKU CANNOT BE AWOKEN" Porunga says. "Why?" Trunks saks. "THAT IS THE COST OF UNLOCKING THE SEALED POWERS OF THE ENRAGED SAIYAN" Porunga says. "An Enraged what/" Trunks asks. "THE ENRAGED SAIYAN IS THE POWER A SAIYAN GAINS WHENEVER THEY BECOME EXTREMELY ANGRY UNLIKE ANY SAIYAN HS EVER BEEN BEFORE> THIS POWER CAUSES THEM TO GAIN SUPER SAIYANS AT A RATE AT WHICH THEIR BODY CANNOT HANDEL> HIS SOUL IS STILL ALIVE BUT IT IS FRIED FROM ALL OF THE POWER> THERE IS NOTHNG I CAN DO TO AWAKEN HIM FROM THIS STATE" PORUNGA SAYS. "Oh...then I guess just wish the Saiyans back to Earth..." Trunks says. "AS YOU WISH" Porunga says, disappearing as the Saiyans appear behind Trunks. Goten hugs Trunks and Gohan takes Goku from his arms. They are all excited but Trunks sees Vegeta standing there. "Wait, I noticed you were quiet that entire time...are you okay?" Trunks asks. Vegeta says nothing. "Dad?" Trunks says, reaching his hand out and placing it on his shoulder. "Bulma is waiting back at the house for you. Let's go," Vegeta says. Saying nothing else before flying off. Trunks looks sad as Vegeta flies off, not showing any feelings of happy that he was unpossessed. Gohan and Goten shrug their shoulders. "Vegeta will be Vegeta," Gohan says before they both fly off. Trunks looks at the ground sad, his eyes opening wide with shock. The camera looks at the ground where Vegeta just was and the episode ends as the camera zooms in on a single teardrop. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes